Kembalian
by BlackSanGii
Summary: Cerita singkat si penjaga kasir dan pembeli misterius yang minta kembalian summary apaan sih nih? /Namseok/Yoonmin sekian.


Kembalian

By ugii

Namjoon x Hoseok uke!

Yoonmin nyemppil

Gs

No edit

.

.

Hidup Hoseok dan Jimin adalah gambaran paling sempurna tentang hidup bahagia dengan sederhana.

Keduanya hidup jauh dari kata mewah. Orang tua keduanya telah meninggal saat Jimin masuk sekolah menengah.

Ibunya meninggal karena kehabisan darah saat melahirkan anak ketiganya. Bayi itu sempat selamat, namun tak bertahan lama. Karena sebulan berikutnya ia menyusul ibu mereka.

Setelah kejadian itu, berbekal rasa bersalah dan kehilangan. Ayah mereka membawa ketiga gadis itu hijrah ke Seoul setelah seumur hidupnya ia dan keluarga kecilnya tinggal di Busan.

Namun duka dan kerinduan begitu dalam di rasakan ayah keduanya. hingga terhitung 2 tahun kepindahan mereka, ayahnya jatuh sakit. Berat. Dan beberapa bulan kemudian meninggalkan anak anak gadisnya di antara gemerlap lampu Seoul yang menyimpan berbagai bahaya.

Hoseok yang saat itu telah lulus Sekolah menengah atas, merelakan beasiswanya ke London hanya agar Jimin adiknya bisa sekolah dengan baik.

Itu telah 3 tahun berlalu, sekarang Hoseok sudah menjadi pegawai tetap di salah satu perusahaan sebagai Office Gril.

Menyakitkan menurutnya. Gadis peraih bintang utama di angkatannya hanya bisa puas bergulat dengan keringat, air pel dan pewangi ruangan.

Sesekali ada rasa penyesalan yang tak ubahnya bagai belati tumpul yang mengiris hatinya, ketika melihat segerombolan pemuda pemudi yang terlihat sangat bahagia dengan statusnya sebagai mahasiswa.

Namun melihat nilai Jimin yang kian hari kian bagus membuatnya sadar. Untuk mencapai sat mimpi, mimpi mimpi lain harus di korbankan. Dan ia tak mau mimpi Jimin hilang bersama ke egoisannya.

"Eonni aku berangkat." Jimin berteriak kencang di depan pagar rendah rumah mungil mereka.

Sedangkan Hoseok hanya membalasnya dengan dengungan pelan yang pastinya tak akan di dengar adiknya.

Hari ini hari libur, sebenarnya. Tapi Jimin masih sangat sibuk dengan sekolahnya yang sebentarlagi selesai.

Hoseok sendiri seolah tak peduli dengan istilah week end. Karena ia akan menjadi seorang penjaga kasir mini market tiap tanggal merah. Jadi week end atau hari libur tak akan pernah terpengaruh pada dirinya.

Seperti hari ini. Ia telah siap di depan kasir dari pukul sembilan, satu jam setelah Jimin pergi.

Hari ini pun masih sama, ada berbagai pengunjung. Mulai yang cuek sampai ada yang terang terangn menggodanya. Namun tak jarang ada juga yang baik memberinya tip.

Namun hanya satu orang yang dapat ia ingat.

Pria berrambut unik yang selalu memakai topi hitam di setiap kunjunganya.

Di sana ia hanya membeli sebuah permen lolipop dengan warna yang sangat kontras dengan pakaian yang selalu ia kenakan.

Tapi nyatanya bukan hanya itu yang membuat Hoseok merasa aneh. Pria itu, walau belanjaannya hanya sebuah permen, ia akan terus berkeliling seolah tanpa tujuan dari rak satu ke rak lain hampir setengah jam.

Bukannya Hoseok curiga ia mencuri, toh dari CCTV pun ia tak ketahuan menguntit apa pun. Hanya saja bukankah aneh jika kau mendapatiborang seperti itu di tempatmu bekerja. Terlebih ia akan memberi mu tip yang sangat besar, lebih dari 5 kali harga belanjaannya.

Seperti saat ini. Si pria misterius itu masih saja berkeliling di sekitaran rak pembalut dan popok. Hoseok ingin tertawa sendiri melihatnya.

"Selanjutnya ke bagian pembersih rumah." gumam si gadis pada dirinya sendiri. Sambil mengamati rekaman CCTV yang ada di dekatnya.

"Binggo !" pekiknya senang saat mengetahui ketepatannya. Untung saja tak ada orang lain di sana.

Si pria itu terlihat mengerjapakan matanya mendengar teriakan Hoseok. Namun kudian melanjutkan lagi acara keliling kelilingnya.

Kadang Hoseok bingung sendiri. Untuk apa pria ini capek capek berkeliling setiap ia kemari. Bukankah sudah jelas kalau rak rak itu tak akan bertambah walau ratusan kali ia berkeliling di sana.

Atau bahkan Hoseok pernah berpikir kalau pria ini sebenarnya hanya mencari baranf diskon. Dan karena di sama tak ada ia pun memutuskan untuk membeli barang termurah.

Tapi hipotesis itu patah saat sadar kalau priaituitu datang dengan motor sport keluaran terbaru dan lagi ia selalu memberinya tip sangat besar. Jadi mana mungkin ia rakyat biasa.

Belum puas dengan khayalannya, ponselnya berdering.

Pesan dari Jimin

Eonni aku akan pulang setelah mengantar Yoongi sunbae ke toko sepatu.

Yoongi sunbae, begitu Jimin menyebutnya.

Laki laki dengan tatapan tajam, bermulut pedas tapi baik hati _padanya.

Entah berapa kali Hoseok mendengar nama Yoongi dalam ocehan Jimin yang cerewet.

Yoongi yang memberinya makan siang, Yoongi yang menunggunya latihan dance, Yoongi yang membelanya saat ia di kasari oleh kakak kelasnya yang lain, dan banyak Yoongi Yoongi lainnya di setiap cerita anak itu.

Tak selang berapa lama pasan lain muncul di ponsel pintar gadis 21 tahun itu.

Kali ini isinya hanya sebuah foto. Menggambarkan kaki Jimin yang berbalut sepatu allstar warna merah. Namun bukan hanya itu, sepasang tangan sepucat kertas yang sedang membuat simpul tali lah yang membuat Hoseok tersenyum.

Adiknya memang beruntung.

"Khem."

"Ah!"

Hoseok kaget bukan main saat seseorang menyodirkan satu batang permen ke padanya. Belum lagi suara basa itu.

Dengan segera Hoseok mengambil permen tersebut.

"Seperti biasa, saya rasa anda sudah hapal berapa harganya."

Pria dengan dimple mempesonadi kedua pipinya itu akhirnya merogoh saku coatnya dan mengeluarkan sejumlah uang yang jauh lebih besar dengan harga permennya.

Hoseok menerimanya dengan ragu ragu.

"Ambil kembaliannya." ucap nya dengan nada berat

Hoseok mendongak.

Sudah biasa. Tapi ini tak bisa di terima.

"Maaf tuan, tapi anda terlalu sering memberikan saya uang lebih besar. Apa anda selalu seperti ini pada penjaga kasir yang lain."

Sebuah decakan keluar dari mulut pria tersebut.

Ia lalu dengan lancang mendekatka. Paras nya pada wajah Hoseok.

"Aku hanya mengunjungi tempat ini saat kau bertugas."

"Aku, tapi kenapa?"

Lagi pria itu memberikan respon mengejutkan.

Ia melompat ke atas counter yang selalu memisahkan mereka.

"Karena memandangi wajah malaikat itu perlu membayar lebih."

Oh, Hoseok yang sehari hari hanya dapat makan ramyun instan itu mana mengerti ucapan puitis si misterius.

"M-maaf tuan tapi bisakah anda turun, ini terlihat tak sopan" ucap Hoseok terbata bata.

Pria itu menyeringai tampan. Lalu turun dai termpatnya semula.

Tapi bukan itu yang Hoseok mau. Maksudnya turun dari sana lalu kembali ke tempatnya semula, bukan malah menghimpitnya di antara rak rokok di belakanya.

"T-tuan. Saya mohon anda membuat saya takut"

Seringai itu lenyap saat Hoseok menutup matanya erat.

Di genggamannya ponsel hitam miliknya bergetar heboh akibat pesan berantai yang Jimin kirimkan. Tapi gadis itu abaikan yentu saja, karena bagaimana pun ia tengah di hadapkan pada keadaan tak menyenangkan dari pria di hadapannya.

"Apakah kau keberatan dengan semua tip yang aku berikan?" tanya si pria tepat di kupingnya membuat Hoseok merinding mendengar betapa menggodanya suara itu.

Hoseok mengangguk untuk menjawab.

"Well kau bisa mengembalikannya kalau begitu."

Mata Hoseok yang yadi sempat tertutup sekarang terbuka lebar sambil menatap tak percaya pada si pria.

Sumpah setiap tip yang di berikan pria itu bisa membeli 2 loyang kue kesukaan Jimin. Jadi coba gitung berapa uang yang haruas Hoseok kembalikan.

"Tapi aku..."

"Atau kau beyarnya dengan ini saja."

Tanpa ancang ancang pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hoseok.

Menubruk bibir merah si gadis, melumatnya penuh nikmat. Sesekali ia melepaskan tautannya, namun hanya beberapa secon saja. Krena setelah mengambil napas ia kembali memangut belahan menggoda Hoseok.

Ia terus menghisap bagian bawah dan atas bibir Hoseok bergantian. Tak ayal membuat desahan samar keluar dari mulutnya.

Dan hal itu membuat semangat si pria makin menggebu gebu. Hingga tanpa sadar ciuman nya telah sampai ke leher jenjang Hoseok

Cling

Bell berbunyi dan Di sana Jimin dan seorang pemuda tengah menatap pemandangan menakjubkan kakaknya dan seorang lelaki tak di kenal bercumbu dengan begitu intim

Buru buru pemuda di sampingnya menutup mata Jimin yang membulat.

"Aah, gangguan datang. Akan ku tagih kembaliannya lain kali. Ingat baik baik, Jung Hoseok. Aku Kim Namjoon, tak suka memberi hutang pada orang lain. Terlebih malaikat sepertimu."

Oh. Berbusa sudah mulut Hoseok nanti saat menjelaskan semuanya pada Jimin.

The end

Tadinya sih mau bikin series, tapi mau pikir pikir lagi aja lah takut pada nggasuka pairnya.

Kan jarang Hobi jadi bawahannya RapMon

Kalo ada yang minat reviews yooo

Eh iya mau tanya itu Outside emang ngga ada yang reviews yaa? Kok aku sedih yaa jadi males lanjutnya juga

bye


End file.
